Kindergarden Chronicle
by Tayrana
Summary: Tsubasa Garden: A place were all your wishes come true. And when a new pair of twins join, it will never be the same. AU! Cuteness warning. Hints of KuroXFai, SyaoronXSyaoran, DoumekiXWatanuki and more. That means Slash!
1. The Start of the End

Hello people! My first Tsubasa fanfic. Actually, when I started it, I didn't read a lot of the manga, only saw the anime. But my muse (Tomi-The-Greatest) sent me a picture and the rest is history. It was also betad by Tomi. Love you! 3

I'm not so sure about the way the characters behave. My beta sayed that they weren't OOC but... if you think they are, please let me know ^^ (which is another way of saying: review please!)

Disclaimer: Yes, I own it! *dragged by the police to jail* Kurogane! I command you to help me! *silence* guess I don't own it after all.

Kindergarden Chronicle Chapter 1: The start of the end

"Kuro-ponpon!!!" Yelled a cute 5-years–old blond little kid. "Damnit Fai!" Cursed 'Kuro-ponpon' or more commonly known as Kurogane, "Now my cube tower is ruined!" Fai started to cry "Whaaa! Kuro-mishmish said a bad word! Yuko-Sensei! Kuro-mishmish is yelling at me!"

This was a normal occurrence in 'Tsubasa Garden: A place were all your wishes come true!' as said the sign hanging above the door. Fai would annoy Kurogane, Kurogane would yell at him, Fai would cry (and annoy him some more) and so on, until the kindergarten teacher, Yuko, would separate them.

Until the day it will all change…

* * *

"Now now, sit down! Yuko-San help me!" Cried Watanuki, the assistance of Yuko. The story of how he got that 'wonderful' job (Note the sarcasms) is a long story full of darkness, vengeful spirits and **lots** of sake. Believe me, you don't want to know.

Anyway, back to the story. Watanuki was trying to get the kids to their places **without **using physical strength, but it seemed that that wish cannot be fulfilled. And then he noticed something very very horrifying.

"Yuko-San!!! You can't drink sake in a **kinder garden**! Throw that away!" yelled a panicked Watanuki at a relaxed Yuko who sat crossed legged on her sofa. A sofa, might I add, who was bought out of Watanuki's pay check.

"Wa~ta~nu~kiiiiiii-Chan! Be a good boy and give me more" smiled Yuko. "We don't have time for this! The new boys should be here in a minute! Help me make the kids settle down!" Yuko sighed, got up and said "Hai hai… Kids, if you don't quiet down you won't get candies!"

Watanuki watched in amazement. In a minute, every kid was in his place and the room was clean as if only yesterday it was built. And just in time, because a small knocking sound was heard from the door. "Enter!" yelled Yuko once again on the sofa with a battle of sake in her hand. Before Watanuki could say something to her, the door opened and reveled two small kids standing there and holding hands.

* * *

Tomoyo-Chan was Sakura's favorite person. Period. Although Mokona the hamster came a close second, Tomoyo-Chan was Sakura's best friend since, well, since forever. They did every thing together: played, danced, ate… absolutely every thing! But the site before her might get her to rethink that statement.

At the door stood two small, nearly identical, kids holding hands. The one on the right, frankly, quite scared Sakura. He throw angry glares at every one who dared look at him and he had this… scary aura around him. But the boy on the left side on the other hand…

He was absolutely, without a doubt, the cutest kid Sakura had ever seen. He had messy and short brown hair, eyes in the color of chocolate and he looked like the most polite person Sakura had ever seen, including herself. Suddenly he looked at her and immediately looked away, blushing. In an instance, the scary boy's glare was turned at her in full volume. Sakura 'eeped' and looked away quickly, not before thinking to herself that she probably found herself a new friend!

* * *

Kurogane watched the two kids standing at the door. They were nearly identical which pointed that they were probably twins. The one on the right looked like a tough kid, what with the glares he was sending to the occupants of the room. 'A challenge, huh?' thought Kurogane. He hadn't had a challenge in a while. All the kids in the kinder garden were complete sissies from his point of view.

Except Fai. Fai was just plain weird.

Kurogane quickly banished every thought from his head about the cute little blond. 'WAIT?! CUTE?! 'I did not just thought about that menace as cute!!! I did not!' He thought furiously to himself. 'Oh, but you did' said a little voice in the back of his head sounding suspiciously like that witch, Tomoyo. 'Did not!' 'Did too!' 'Did not!' 'Did too!'

"For the last time, I did not just think that Fai was cute!!!!" Yelled suddenly Kurogane, startling every one.

* * *

Fai was excited. Scratch that, he was more then excited. He was absolutely ecstatic. Today, he will get two more sacrifice-I meant- friends! Don't get me wrong, little Fai has lots of friends. There were Sakura-Chan, Tomoyo-Chan, Kuro-wanwan and of course, his best friend, Mokona!

But, he was bored sometimes with his toy-I meant- friends. And it was awhile since he got now ones. So you can understand the blonde's excitement. Besides the two boys standing at the door looked lots of fun!

'The one standing at the right is realllllly cute! Oh! Fai can make him wear a dress, and put frills in his hair! It will be fun!' thought Fay with a… scary… smile on his face.

'The one besides him look **really **mean… he and Kuro-shinshin will get alone really well' he thought. 'They will build together cube towers and won't let Fai join them!'

"Whaaaaaa!" he suddenly let out at the exact same moment a certain black-haired boy shouted at his own mind. Weird, isn't he?

* * *

Syaoran looked at the room in amazement. There were so many kids! And they were all looked at him! Syaoran hided behind his brother with a whimper. He really didn't like to be in the center of the attention. He preferred to listen to a story, or play with his brother.

You see, little Syaoran was really shy. He didn't talk a lot, and when he did, it was usually with his twin or dad. In his old home, the children weren't very nice. They teased him a lot and called him names. Syaoran didn't like them.

'But maybe' he thought, 'here the kids will be nicer! And maybe they would be my friends!'

With this thought, Syaoran looked at the room once again. There was this little girl with green eyes and brown hair. She looked at him with love struck eyes. 'Oh no. They have them even here?! What did brother call them? Fangirls or something like that?' thought poor, little Syaoran. I guess that there are fangirls even at this age. Poor, Poor Syaoran.

Next, Syaoran saw a big, black haired, black eyed kid. He sat there, glaring at the… wall? How weird. Syaoran immediately decided not to anger this kid. Who knew what he would do to him?

At the mean looking boy's right side, sat a cute little blond kid. Or, he would be cute if he didn't look at Syaoran with a scary gleam in his eyes. Truthfully, Syaoran was a little freaked out. Weren't there any normal people in this room?!

At the exact same time he thought it, two voices were suddenly heard.

* * *

Syaoron looked at the room with a glare. He really didn't want to be here. He would much rather be in his room, playing with his cute little brother. But it seemed their father has other ideas.

Now he has to go to this kinder garden every day and share his little brother with other stupid ugly kids. Syaoron scowled. If there was one thing he really hated, it was sharing. Especially sharing his little twin.

Speaking about the smaller brother, it seemed he was trying to hide behind his big brother. Searching for his brother's source of discomfort, he found a small (stupid, in his opinion) brown haired little kid (he seemed to forgot he was probably about her age). A little girl who was currently looking at his brother with love struck eyes and a blush on her face. Syaoron glared at her, and watched with satisfied smirk as she 'eeped!' and looked down.

No one is going to look at **his** brother like that.

A little possessive, isn't he?

* * *

Immidietly after Kurogane screamed, his hands were filled with a giggling Fai who apparently forgot all about his previous thoughts. "Kuro-tan thinks Fai is cute! Kuro-tan loves Fai!" he shouted in happiness.

"Stop calling me these stupid names you idiot! And who the hell said he loves you?! Get the hell off of me!" shouted a blushing (not to mention angry) Kurogane.

"Hihi, Kuro-chan said a bad word! Fai will tell Yuko-sensei!" grinned Fai, and before he could say any more, he was pushed by a very angry little wanabe ninja.

Into Sakura.

Sakura immediately burst into tears. When Watanuki tried to go and comfort her, he fell because of Tomoyo's camera, and so made Tomoyo very angry. And nobody wants to make Tomoyo angry. The last time she was angry, two monkeys, one banana, and one insane fangirl were involved.

Once again, I beg you to not ask, and leave it alone. **Please.**

And so, the room dissolved into chaos.

At the door, two kids watched the room with bemused expressions.

One thought: 'Maybe this place won't be that bad… At least it won't be boring' with an amused smirk.

While the other thought: 'Dear god, what did I got myself into?!' with a terrified expression.

On the sofa, Yuko took another sip from her bottle of sake. Life was good.

And at the corner, a certain hamster by the name of Mokona plotted.

The world will never be the same again.

To Be Countinued...

And that's it for now! I already have the next chapter written, and I'm working on the third.

Hope you liked (and please review!)

Tayrana


	2. The Mysterious Kidnapping

And.... here's the next chapter! Yosh! I'm excited!... I ate too much suger, but then again, is there such a thing as having too much sugar?

Once again, thanks for my wonderful beta, Tomi-Sama!

Disclaimer: Yes, rub it in my face... I don't own Tsubasa. Happy now?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Kidnapping

It was a calm Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shin-

Wait.

Wrong story.

It was a stormy Thursday morning. The wind was howling, the rain was raining down heav-

Wait, another wrong story.

It was, in fact, a cloudy day. It was not morning, but 1 o'clock, and the inhabitants of Tsubasa Garden have just finished their lunch, made by their blackmailed-caretaker, Watanuki. Well, one has just finished her noon sake.

I think we all know who that is.

Back to the present, the little monst- I mean- _Angels_ were heading to the sleeping area when a scream was heard. Now, screams are a usual occurrence at the garden, what with Kurugane, Fai, and Watanuki who all had the tendency to burst into screaming at random hours of the day.

But now, it was a different scream. A girl's scream.

"WHERE IS MY CAMERA?!"

Worse, it was Tomoyo's scream.

Watanuki immediately freaked out. The last time Tomoyo lost her camera… well, let's just say it was **not **pretty. It involved Fai, a pink Mokona and a green haired, very pissed off Kurogane.

* * *

Kurogane suddenly shuddered.

* * *

Mokona opened one eye. He suddenly felt afraid, very afraid.

* * *

Somewhere, somebody laughed sinisterly.

* * *

After Watanuki managed to calm Tomoyo down (Somewhat, because nobody could really calm down Tomoyo except her camera, whish was kinda scary), everyone started to search for the lost camera. Well, aside from Yuko, who had so much fun watching all of them running around like chickens with no head. More like some very-afraid-from-Tomoyo chickens.

"Ne, Tomoyo-Chan, are you sure you brought it with you today?"

Ah, little Sakura. The one person in the whole wide world (Once again, except Yuko) who wasn't afraid of a camera-less Tomoyo. Whatever it is because of bravery or pure obliviousness has yet to be discovered.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan, I'm sure!" wailed Tomoyo. The other kids hurried up their search, sensing the danger closing on them.

In the meanwhile, the twins, Syaoran and Syaoron watched everything happen with silence. Syaoran wanted to go help the search but his evil- I mean- _overprotective_ twin didn't let him. After all, he didn't want his sweet little brother kidnapped by some evil, stealing-camera monster, didn't he?

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the other side of the room and diverted Syaoron's attention. There stood Kurogane, screaming like a banshee: "Where is my sword?!"

You see, the little wanabe ninja had one thing he would never part from, no matter what: his play sword, given to him by his father. He would eat with the sword, sleep with the sword, shower with the sword, and Fai could swear he once heard him talking to it, but it was never proven. In short, Kurogane treated it like a god.

So it wasn't a pretty sight when it was taken.

Syaoron sighed and nodded his head at the pathetic sight. Honestly, were there no real men in this garden aside from him?! The caretaker was a wimp, the blond was soooo stupid, and now the tough looking boy turned out to be a sissy woman. Syaoran wasn't a man either, but Syaoron didn't mind. After all, he would protect his little brother!

Turning back to said brother, he realized something was wrong. Very wrong,

Syaoran disappeared.

* * *

Sakura watched the room, searching. Where could Tomoyo-Chan's camera (Called Piffle for some strange reason) possibly be?! She searched the play area, the sleep area, the eating table and even Moko-Chan's cage! She couldn't find it anywhere!

Before she could try another approach ("If I were a camera, where would I be?") she was startled by a scream coming from our all time favorite chibi ninja.

Sakura's eyes widened. So now Kurogane-San's sword was gone?! What was going to be stolen next?!

A sudden killing intent coming from the back of the room stopped her from panicking. Someone whispered, but everyone could hear it: "Where. Is. My. Twin?"

The most frightening thing? It wasn't a scream.

* * *

'Shit shit shit shit!' was all that was going through Watanuki's head. First Tomoyo-Chan's camera, then Kurogane-Kun's sword and now Syaoran-Kun? No way. This was not happening.

While he rushed to Syaoron-Kun (who slightly creeped him out) he throw a glance to Yuko-San. 'What the HELL?! She is asleep?!' and indeed, his fearsome boss was sound asleep on the couch, still holding a bottle of Sake.

Watanuki sighed. It seemed like Yuko-San never changes. He wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

Suddenly, he noticed something.

"Where is Fai-Kun?"

Everyone fell to silence. One by one they realized the blond was no where in sight, and by the lack of arguments in the past half hour, he wasn't there for a while. And nobody had a clue where he is.

Watanuki was sure he was going to have a heart attack. First the camera, then the sword and Syaoran-Kun, and now Fai-Kun.

He was sooooooo fired.

* * *

Sakura was very very worried. Where are Syaoran-Kun and Fai-San? They could be really hurt! What if they were injured, or worse, dead?! And once she heard Onii-Chan talking to Yuki-San about something even worse then death. They called it… rane? Rase? Rade? Oh! Right! Rape! But Otou-san refused to tell her what it is.

Sakura could feel the tears falling. And this day started so great! Yuki-San staid to sleep and although Sakura thought he and Onee-Chan were fighting (there were some really strange noises coming from their room!) they didn't and Yuki-San even cooked her pancakes! And then-

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a sound coming from her left side. There was Moko-Chan, out of his cage! And he… wanted her… to follow him?

Sakura silently followed him. He lead her to the door, through the corridor and into one of the rooms.

Too bad Sakura never watched a horror movie.

* * *

Moko-Chan was a very happy hamster. He got as much food as he wanted (and what delicious food it was! Watanuki-Chan was really talented), he had loooots of toys, and so many friends! There were Sakura-Chan, Fai, Kuro-pinpin, Tomoyo-Chan… and now the twins!

And so, Mokona was one happy hamster.

So when Tomoyo-Chan's camera was taken, he was understandably upset. Not only because she was his friend but more because he didn't want to be pink again. It didn't suit his purple eyes at all! But what could he do?! He didn't know who took these things!

From the corner of his eye Mokona noticed some movement. He looked closer and saw… was that Syaoran or Syaoron? 'Hmm, he looks sweet and innocent, so it's probably Syaoran-Kun' thought Mokona. He watched as Syaoran walked out the door and into the corridor.

He then noticed that the door of his cage was open. He could save Syaoran-Kun!

Quickly, he run from the cage into a new problem. You see, Mokona's cage was placed on a table. A very tall table, in Mokona's opinion. Who need such a tall table anyway?!

Mokona stopped to think (A very rare occurrence by the way). He couldn't jump off the table, but he couldn't just leave Syaoran-Kun alone! He then noticed that there was a blanket on the floor. Now he could jump and not die in the processes!

Mokona quickly jumped off and now he had another problem. Who would listen and follow him? Fai wasn't there, Kuro-Shinshin wouldn't listen and Tomoyo-Chan and Syaoron-Kun were scary!

Wait, there was Sakura-Chan! She would surely listen to him!

And indeed, Sakura listened and followed him. They walked out the door, through the corridor and into one of the side rooms, where Mokona could smell Syaoran-Kun.

What he saw made him wish he was a human so he could go `Awwww`.

On the other hand, if he was a human, he would die from a severe case of nose bleeding.

* * *

Sakura ran into the room. Watanuki immediately freaked out, thinking she was injured. "Sakura-Chan, are you okay?! Are you injured?! Did someone hurt you?!" the panicked care-taker screamed while flinging his arms.

"I'm fine Watanuki-San, really! I found everyone!" Sakura said in excitement, "Everyone is fine, it was just a misunderstanding!".

"Where is my brother?!" Syaoron immediately grabbed her and shaked her.

"Syaoron-Kun, please stop! You are hurting Sakura-Chan!" as much as Syaoron freaked Watatnuki out, he couldn't let him hurt Sakura-Chan. He stopped Syaoron and said to Sakura: "You can lead us to them, right Sakura-Chan?"

"Yes, of course" Sakura answered while nodding her head, "Follow me".

And once again, Sakura walked out the door, through the corridor and into one of the side rooms. Following her were Kurogane, Syaoron, Tomoyo and Watanuki, each of them searching for a sword, a twin, a camera, and sanity, in that order.

Although Watanuki will probably never get that wish. As a certain sleeping witch- arr, kindergarten teacher would say, the price was too great.

What they saw in the room was surprising, too say the least, There, in that dimly lit room stood Syaoran. If that was all, it wouldn't be surprising but Syaoran wore... a dress. A pink dress, with bow, and frills, and everything.

And before Syaoran stood Fai, holding Tomoyo-Chan's camera. He was standing there, grinning from ear to ear, picturing Syaoran. A dress-waring Syaoran.

Tomoyo-Chan immediately forgot about her anger and ran over to Syaoran squealing about how cute he was.

Sakura blinked and looked to the side. Even if she already saw it, she couldn't be live how cute he was!

Kurogane, as usual, begun to scream at Fai, about how "Perverted he was" and "You pedophile!" completely ignoring the fact that he shouldn't know these words, and that Fai couldn't possibly be a pedophile, because he was a child himself.

And Syaoron? Syaoron blinked. Once, twice, and when on the third time it became apparent that he wasn't dreaming, he immediately dragged his very cute twin outside. There is no way he would let those people see his little brother like this!

"Fai-Kun, if you only wanted to picture Syaoran-Kun, why did you take Kurogane-San's sword?" asked Watanuki, a little bit afraid of the answer. After all, this **was** Fai. Who knows what else he planned?

Fai eyes immediately watered. "Kuro-shnitzel is always playing with the sword and not with Fai-Chan! He likes the sword more then me! Whaaaa!" he started crying, while said 'Kuro-shnitzel' begun yelling because of the name and… was that a blush?

Watanuki sighed and went to wake Yuko up. Just another typical day at Tsubasa Kindergarden.

TBC...

* * *

Chapter 2 done! I'm currently workung on chapter 3, so it should be uploaded next week... I hope.

Plese review! And thanks for all the wonderful people who reviewd!

Tayrana


End file.
